Sunshine
by Inumaru12
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You’ll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away. Luffy was Zoro’s sunshine, no matter how many times he denied it. One-shot. Shonen-ai/yaoi ZoLu


Title: Sunshine

**Title: ****Sunshine**

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairings:** ZoLu (ZoroXLuffy)

**Warnings: **Yaoi/ Shonen-ai/ boy love so yeah, the good stuff.

**Summery:** You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. Luffy was Zoro's sunshine, no matter how many times he denied it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece. If I did it would have a lot of yaoi and yuri in it, and me and my friends would randomly appear in it. XD

**Sunshine**

When Zoro would look up at sky he would say it was normal. The skies being cloudy were the norm for him. Then he met someone who would change his perspective on everything.

Monkey D. Luffy. Some one who always saw the sunny and blue skies, the one with endless optimism. Soon things began to change after he met him. It wasn't noticeable at first but Zoro started to take notice after a while.

When he first joined Luffy he saw how the boy would find even the simplest thing to be happy about and make it a happy day. Zoro on the other hand often saw the badness in the day. He asked Luffy how he could be so happy about everything. Luffy told him that since there were so many bad things in the world he was so happy to see the good things in the world.

It made Zoro wonder more about Luffy's childhood, but he wouldn't dare ask.

The more Zoro spent with Luffy the brighter the sun got.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

**XxXxXxXx**

Zoro awoke to find Luffy dozing next to him. He nudged him and asked why he was sleeping with him and not playing with Usopp and their new doctor Chopper. Luffy had simply replied that he had missed his time with Zoro and promptly fell back to sleep, curing up next to the swordsman.

The green haired man blinked but allow a small smile (which he'd deny later if anyone asked.) on his face. He pat his raven haired captain on the head and laid down next to him and before he drifted off to sleep he happened to catch a glimpse of the sky.

Not a cloud in sight.

_You make me happy, when skies are grey._

**XxXxXxXx**

The two of them had taken a beating for their beliefs in Sky Island in the bar. But not once had Luffy given up, surrendered to their intimidation.

Zoro loved him for it.

As they began to walk back to the ship, with Nami leading (who was ranting about the whole ordeal) he slipped his hand into Luffy's. His captain blinked and looked at him but then gave a small smiled and squeezed his hand back.

He looked up and saw signs of a storm quickly coming in. That didn't bother Zoro though. Storms often bring a sense of change into the world and change was good and necessary. Besides, the sun would be there after the storm ended, shining brighter then ever.

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

**XxXxXxXx**

It was raining. It was raining so hard and so much that people began to wonder if the heavens were crying them selves.

The green haired bushido looked at the man he loved and followed. The man who was so brave and so loyal and so damn friendly was in his arms and crying his heart out. The reason his beloved Luffy was crying was because they had lost a precious member of the team.

Usopp had left and it hurt Luffy greatly that he had to fight him. So all Zoro could do was hold him and try to comfort him.

Where has his sunshine gone?

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

**XxXxXxXx**

The swordsman looked around The Thousand Sunny. Everyone was fooling around, and all in all every one was in a good mood. They had two new members of the group, Frankie and Brooke. The ship builder and the musician were entertaining the others and having fun with them. Luffy smiled lightly and looked at his Captain who was sleeping next to him.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy's waist and brought him closer and sang softly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." He sang.

To his surprise he felt Luffy chuckle a bit.

"Zoro has a pretty voice." He said, looking up at his first mate with his cheeks red with pleasure and a smile on his face.

Zoro also blushed at the "pretty" comment but lowered his head and captured his Captain's lips. "But if you tell anyone I'll deny it all." He said, grinning.

Luffy laughed.

Zoro's sunshine was shining brighter then ever.

**Owari**

**Ending Omake**

**Inu:** Yay, I was hit with inspiration again!

**Luffy:** (walks in) Eh? Where am I?

**Inu:** (sees Luffy) OH MY GOSH! LUFFY! (Glomps)

**Luffy:** (sighs) Inu-chan, we've been over this. Can you not glomp me every time I walk in the room.

**Inu:** B-but I love glomping you! You're so glomp-able.

**Luffy:** (sigh) Hey, where's Zoro?

**Inu:** Umm…

**Elsewhere**

**Zoro:** (surrounded by thousands of doors with a map in hand) What door am I suppose to go through!? (looks at Map that has a "You Are Here" mark and on the other side of the map has a "You Need To Be Here") INUMARU YOU ARE SO DEAD NEXT TIME I FIND YOU!

**Back in the room**

**Inu:** (Shutters)

**Luffy:** What's wrong, are you getting a cold or something?

**Inu:** I dunno…I feel like I should run for my life. (shrugs) Well, Luffy-kun, if you would do the honors?

**Luffy:** Hai! Please review for Inu-chan, Reviews make her life go round.

**Inu:** (Nod nod) Yep, it's true. Review please!


End file.
